


【锤基】直播爱情（又名：羞涩的铁锤）

by DWArou



Category: Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies), 锤基 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWArou/pseuds/DWArou
Summary: ==========================直播爱情（羞涩的铁锤）=========================cp：锤基现代拳击选手锤X律师主播基Summary：因为打假拳而被雪藏的拳击职业选手Thor一直有一个爱好，那就是在夜深人静的时候看直播，而正巧他关注的主播也会在深夜才会发一些令人血脉喷张的直播，披着虚假马甲的Thor很快成为了那人的头号粉丝。然而，在他被选中粉丝福利的第二天，前律师向他推荐了一名新的负责律师，而他一眼就认出了那个人......





	1. 【锤基】直播爱情（又名羞涩的铁锤）01 雄狮or金毛？

直播爱情（羞涩的铁锤）  
（01）雄狮or金毛？

==========================

是夜，又到时间了。

Thor的手指在刷新键上不停的按着，一遍一遍的盯着他关注的一个博主的主页，然后在新消息跳出来的那一刻点击链接进入了另一个网站，然后熟练的把密码输上去。直播间的提示刷出一句话：欢迎“守护者”喵喵锤进入直播间，今天也是为爱发电的一天。

很好，他又是第一个到达直播间的人。

Thor有些得意洋洋，自从他迷上了这个主播后，他几乎每一次直播都会是第一个到达的人，也经常占据打榜榜首，以前打赏得更厉害，现在倒是稍微有些理智了，不过还是会常常不小心就登上了宝座——毕竟能够破解密码进入直播间的人也不多。

他关注的主播网络名称叫“邪神”，开始的时候Thor只是以为他是一个专门教人穿搭和拍照技巧以及经常分享日常生活的生活博主，而且这个博主从来没有在自己的账号上露过脸，包括拍照技巧都是拍的别人，但偶尔也会有他的一些照片，但清一色的都是加工过脸部，要么不露脸，要么就贴上个狗头或者猫咪头的贴纸，倒是在这个以脸博关注的网络里多了一丝神秘。Thor一开始觉得这个人是不是只是身材不错，脸实际上很丑呢？但看着他与一些面过基的友人的互动评论，很明显，大家都对他的脸有很高的评价，但都和他约定好没有将他的照片曝光。

直到一天夜里，Thor训练完冲好澡后，随意刷了刷邪神的动态，邪神刚刚更新：[本周份的直播，今天的邪神是节奏大师。（五分钟后删）]后面跟了一串网址，Thor好奇的点了进去，这是一个直播网站，他以前看过其他的博主放过，他一下子来了精神——这个直播网站的擦边球很多啊，难道邪神也是里面的......

界面缓冲了一下，然后跳出了一个对话框[请输入密码，是你们爱的暗号哦~]看着俏皮的卡通形象，Thor懵了，他不知道密码啊。急忙切回去看邪神的动态，下面的评论里都是些脸熟的粉丝，但是都清一色的没有任何一个人透露密码。Thor着急了，他胡乱的输入想到的东西，什么邪神的拼音，邪神的单词，邪神的缩写，邪神的生日，全都不对。于是，他那一晚失眠了，他一整晚都在想密码的事，他把邪神的主页翻了一遍，很显然邪神把透露密码的评论都删除了，到后来，他就想着这个邪神到底长什么样，想着想着，便睡着了。

接下来的几天，除了训练，其他的时间他全部用来寻找蛛丝马迹，他发现有一个日子邪神发过五遍——2017.11.3。Thor看到这个时间点的时候愣了愣，一丝苦笑挂在了嘴角，世界上的事情有时候真是挺巧的，上帝给每个人的时间都是一样的，在一天里有人笑有人哭有人生有人死。怎么了吗？在2017.11.3这一天，邪神也遇到了什么事情吗？

果然，直播间的密码就是这个日期。也可能因为这一点吧，他对这个邪神的兴趣也越来越高，不知道他到底会直播些什么，会露脸吗？

那是Thor第一次看邪神直播，遗憾的是邪神也是从头到尾没又露过脸，但直播的内容却让Thor印象深刻。那期的主题是“绘画大师”，一开始以为邪神是要在这个情色甚多的直播网站像清流一般表演绘画，但很明显，邪神就是邪神，他的画是画在身体上的。其实，Thor觉得那不应该称为情色直播，他看到的是艺术，但是邪神低沉的声音从耳机传了过来，他在说一些暧昧的话，有的话语甚至可以说得上是露骨至极了。

平台里的观众在疯狂的发“1111111”，Thor看得听得脸颊有些发烫，他低下头看了看自己的裤裆，那里已经有了反应，喝了口手边的运动饮料，可喉咙里还是觉得烧得慌。他的一只手在邪神勾引般的说着暧昧话的时候伸进了裤裆，另一只手点击着界面，开始疯狂的打赏了起来。

“哇喔，是新客人吗？啊，这个ID，我有印象呢~喵喵锤？是经常给我留言的老朋友了吧~是小妹妹吗？”

Thor不是个乱花钱的人，他的钱一般只用在健身训练上，这还是他头一次乱花钱，但他觉得花的值，因为他引起了邪神的注意。

“是男的。”

他在界面上留言，听到了邪神的笑声：“噢~嘿嘿，未成年人可是不宜观看呢，小喵喵~”

“成年很久了。”急忙留言，成年两个字在Thor的脑海里旋转，他觉得似乎自己的老二更硬了几分。

“噢~~那以后要常来啊，锤~哥~”

耳机里那人的声音撩得Thor心里痒痒，他握住了自己的东西动作着——要疯了，他，Thor，一个成年男子，还是一个知名的拳击手，居然在夜深人静的时候看着这种莫名其妙的直播解决生理问题，真是太失败了！

那天晚上，Thor做了一个梦，梦里他压着邪神在做一些不可描述的事情，他看不清邪神的脸，但邪神那性感的声音却始终在耳边徘徊。于是第二天，Thor瞧着自己昨晚射的一裤裆，有些无语的捂住了自己的脸——他一定是疯了。

但是，从那以后，只要是邪神的直播他都会准时到达，到现在，邪神直播开始前都会说一句：“哇，锤哥你又是第一个。”

今天也不例外。听到邪神的声音，Thor从回忆中回过神来，他在屏幕上敲打了两个字：“比心。”于是邪神在视频里就给大家比了个小心心，不过依旧是一惯的风格，没有露脸。

在邪神高超的撩拨骚话技巧下，Thor又贡献了一些卫生纸。真是该死，他要这样下去多久。他不是没有谈过恋爱，但是以前沉迷训练的他，经常对女朋友关心不够，导致分手。都说爱运动的男生性欲强，Thor也不例外，但诡异的是，他交过三个女朋友，都没有和他发生过性关系——当然，前两个女朋友都还是他未成年时的早恋对象了。而后来这一个，非常迷恋他的身材，但居然是个性冷淡，而且有着信仰，在结婚前绝不会与Thor发生性关系，他两做过最大尺度的就是口交。所以，虽然很不可思议，但Thor还是一个处男。这个消息要是被媒体知道了，那他妄为前十大女生想上床的运动猛男了。

“锤哥~”

耳机里的邪神突然叫了他的名字，他擦了擦手急忙发了个“？”

“粉丝福利决定就是你了。说吧，下期节目想看什么类型的？”

Thor惊呆了，他听说今天邪神要抽粉丝福利，但没想到就这样直接明目张胆的“黑箱”操作给他了，他想了想，在键盘上敲出了他的私心：“拳击。”

“......拳击啊。”邪神的声音似乎犹豫了一下，但很快又被轻快的语气取代，“可以啊，是个好题材呢~而且，真巧啊，我还以为我被监视了哈哈哈，你们知道吗？我的下一份工作，似乎和拳击有关联呢~锤哥，你的运气还真是好到爆炸呢~那，下周见啦各位。”

Thor也没有多想，他在邪神的主页留了句晚安便去冲了澡，然后裹进了被子里睡着了——明天，除了训练以外，他还有别的工作呢。

=========================

此时此刻，Thor只觉得他的脑子里不停的循环着昨晚邪神的话——“你的运气还真是好到爆炸呢！”他只觉得自己真的要炸掉了。

是他吗？

Thor几乎一瞬间就确定了——当他看到跟在自己的前律师Hogun后面的人时，他有那么一愣神，那个人还没有走到他的面前，看不清他的脸颊，但是那穿衣风格和身型却和他每天翻阅很多遍的“邪神”重叠在了一起。待那人走近，Thor看到那人的眼睛正含着笑意礼貌的盯着自己，绿宝石般的眼珠不着痕迹的打量着Thor。一张薄唇带着微笑，然后在Hogun说完话后才开始说话。

眼前的人友好的对他做着自我介绍：“你好，我是Loki laufeyson.以后请多关照，Thor先生~”

是他！是他！是他！就是他！这个声音，就是每周都会让自己沉迷其中的声音，连尾音都一模一样。

“你是！”Thor激动的抓住了Loki的手，然后硬生生把“邪神”那两个字咽了回去，“我的新律师吗？”

Hogun和Loki奇怪的看了一眼眼前这个笑得一脸诡异的拳击手。Loki微微皱了皱眉，随后笑着道：“想不到Thor先生如此热情......我的手可不比你的对手，快要碎了呢。”

“抱歉。”没收住力，Thor急忙松开了自己的手，果然，Loki的手被他捏的有些发白，放开后慢慢变红了，“你可比Hogun有品位多了。”

“喂，Thor，我还在呢。”Hogun用胳膊肘拐了Thor一下，“我和Loki会尽快交接相关事宜，以后你的合同啊这些东西就交给他了。放心，Loki是我们事务所除了我之外的最佳律师，对你之前那些事情也有一定的了解，交给他，没错的。”

那些事情......这句话让三个人都陷入了沉默，的确，有些事情是该好好处理一下了。

“Hogun，你真的想好了吗？”Thor暂时压下对Loki的好奇和猜测，他拍了拍这个从自己第一次职业赛就陪着自己的人。

对方无奈的耸了耸肩：“我在这并没有用，而且只会让事情变得更糟。而且，有些事，等不了了。Thor，这个世界上，我对不起三个人......”

“好了，别说了Hogun，我们都不想的。”Thor拍了拍Hogun的肩膀，“更何况，现在Loki会帮我。对吧，Loki？”

“当然。”Loki点了点头，“尽我所能。”

新旧律师还有事情要交接，和Thor寒暄了几句便离开了。Thor的手机震了震——[那件事情，Loki并不知道全部，现在还不是说的时候，且看以后吧——Hogun.]

[成。]Thor快速的回复，又加上了几个字，[你对他不够信任？]

[凡事多个心眼，这小子鬼主意多着呢——Hogun.]

的确很多，而且非常玩得开。Thor突然想起来每周一会的邪神直播时间，那人总会说着一套一套漂亮的情话，骗得多少无知男女贡献青春精力。不，不能这样说，自己才不是无知男女。不过，万万没想到，邪神居然是个律师......想到了直播时那人的各种擦边球，Thor觉得更刺激了——这还是个经常在法律边缘试探的律师啊，果真是邪神本人了。

“Loki，觉得如何？”Hogun和Loki并肩走向停车场。

“谁？Thor吗？”他回忆了一下刚才的场面，“那样的身材，果然不愧是全国冠军......虽然只是前冠军。”

“你啊，有些事......”

“我知道，我有把握。”

“还有，那家伙可是个直男。”清楚Loki性向的Hogun强调了一下，“可不要弄出什么媒体传闻来，本来他现在的地位就不像以前。”

“放心，我有分寸。”

Loki坐进了后排，掏出了手机登录了自己的账号，配上了一张刚才拍的图，然后发送。手机震了震，他看了一眼提示——[DWArou点赞并评论了您。][RRRRR点赞了您。][喵喵锤点赞了您。] Loki将提示关闭，然后闭起了眼睛在后排养神。

=========================

今天的训练状态不好，Thor将拳击手套扔在一边，气喘吁吁的坐下喝水。

Thor掏出手机看着几个小时前自己点赞了的邪神的动态。那是一张拳击训练室的照片，很明显是自己这里的训练室，他甚至还看到自己喝水的黄色小杯子孤零零的放在训练室的椅子上。捏了捏手中的小黄，他的脑子里全是Loki相关的事情，平常看到那些图片突然有了脸，直播视频里说着骚话的人也有了脸，全是那张对着自己微笑的脸。有一种撞破次元壁的感觉，就好像坂田银时的脸突然变成了小栗旬，而且就出现在你身边一样。

“运气真的是好到爆炸。”Thor觉得自己的脸有些发烫，邪神的真人版没有让他幻灭，反而让他更加感兴趣了起来，“啊，真是糟糕啊！”

他翻阅着邪神这条动态下的评论，突然，邪神和粉丝的互动吸引了他的注意力。

A4啥玩意：[wowowow，拳击手套诶！邪神大大真的去了！锤哥真的上辈子拯救了银河！]  
邪神 回复 A4啥玩意：[毕竟锤哥是我的真爱。]  
A4啥玩意 回复 邪神：[被翻牌了！！！！！谢谢锤哥的欧气！！]

Thor觉得自己的脸烧得厉害，他摸了摸自己的心跳，然后在这条回复后面悄悄的点了点赞。他再往下翻了翻，看到了几条不那么友好的评论，说什么金主爸爸就是好之类的。Thor切了一声，在手机上打了几个字“白嫖还有脸？”但还是忍住了，默默删除，关闭了客户端。

不知道从什么时候起，邪神的粉圈默默的把喵喵锤变成了粉头，当然了，一方面是因为他的打赏高居榜首，另一方面是因为邪神真的非常喜欢和他互动。看着自己的拳击手套头像，Thor想了想——也许，Loki是真的喜欢拳击。啊，平常看他动态经常晒的都是去歌剧院，去博物馆之类的，应该还是比较喜欢文绉绉的东西吧。

算了，不想那些了。反正Loki以后跟自己也多了很多接触机会，到时候总会有时机了解的。嗯......不知道，他会不会想操粉。不，再怎么看，如果对象是我的话，也应该是被粉操才对。

想到这里，Thor只觉得下腹一热，他怕是中毒了。

=========================

洗完澡，Thor又百无聊赖的看着电视里的球赛，不知道Hogun行李收好了没......还有，现在Loki在做什么呢？

鬼使神差的，Thor掏出了手机，点出今天刚刚添加微信的那个头像，那是Loki本人，很正经的一张侧脸照。

[Loki，睡了吗？]试探性的发了消息过去，Thor猛地锁上了屏幕，怎么回事，这种感觉就像是偶像剧里跟暗恋对象发消息的少女一样。

对面隔了几分钟才回复：[时间还早呢，Thor先生也太乖宝宝了吧~帮Hogun收了会儿东西，现在才到家。有事吗？]

对啊，没事找他啊！Thor后悔得挠了挠头，正在他不知如何回复的时候，对面发来了消息：[难不成，Thor先生要给我来个见面会？只有我和你那种。]

看着一并发过来的邪笑表情，Thor急忙跑到了冰箱旁边，里面全部都是苏打水、生菜、鸡胸肉、鸡蛋这一类东西。他急忙拿出手机点了份加急披萨、炸鸡和啤酒，然后回复Loki：[介意我用炸鸡啤酒欢迎你吗？]

Loki看到消息时笑出了声，早上那个将他手捏得通红的金发大个子的确是很热情，怎么说呢，让他想起了一种动物——金毛。但拳击冠军的话，不应该是雄狮吗？Loki笑着，仿佛看到一头雄狮走到了自己身边，然后突然伸出了舌头，变成了一只大型犬，并对着他“汪”了一声。

[马上到。]

==============tbc=============


	2. 【锤基】直播爱情（羞涩的铁锤）02、秒男or猛男？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 直播爱情（羞涩的铁锤）  
> =========================  
> cp：锤基现代  
> 拳击选手锤X律师主播基
> 
> Summary：因为打假拳而被雪藏的拳击职业选手Thor一直有一个爱好，那就是在夜深人静的时候看直播，而正巧他关注的主播也会在深夜才会发一些令人血脉喷张的直播，披着虚假马甲的Thor很快成为了那人的头号粉丝。然而，在他被选中粉丝福利的第二天，前律师向他推荐了一名新的负责律师，而他一眼就认出了那个人......

直播爱情（羞涩的铁锤）  
（02）秒男or猛男？  
【有tian gang】

==========================

[马上到。]

看到这条回复后，Thor忍不住对自己做了一个胜利的手势，他看了看自己的屋子，还算是整洁，扫地机器人有在勤恳的工作，但Thor还是自己又拎起了扫把，搞起了卫生，但很快，这家伙的扫把便不再着地，而是被这个家伙将扫帚把提到了嘴边，当成了麦克风，开起了小型的演唱会。

外卖送到了，Thor把他们腾到了盘子里，想了想将东西搬到了客厅的茶几上，他将电视调到了电影频道，里面正在放《银河护卫队》，星爵在“Come and Get Your Love”的节拍里踢飞了小龙，而屏幕外的Thor也跟着那音乐扭动着舞步，他太兴奋了，他觉得自己是世界上最幸福的粉丝——他今晚就要和他的偶像一起吃炸鸡喝啤酒了。

Loki比预想来的慢一些，他脱下了黑色的大衣，在进屋后Thor就帮他将那件衣服挂在了门口的架子上，那衣服上有一股橙子的香气，再细细嗅了嗅，一股浅浅的皮革香隐隐渗透进空气中，似乎还包裹着一丝木头的甜味。Thor知道这个，那是邪神之前在动态里推荐过的一个小众香水，叫什么来着？

“Shay&Blue London Blood Oranges.”

“哦~”Loki似乎有些吃惊，“我还以为拳击手们只会喜欢赛场上的汗味呢~果然Thor先生和别人不一样，很高雅呢。”

两个人在客厅坐下，茶几和沙发的距离有些远，两个人干脆拿了坐垫席地而坐，这个动作让Loki的一小节小腿从那裁剪考究的西裤下露出，让Thor忍不住去看。他的脚踝被黑色的袜子包裹住，但Thor还是看到了那条上翘的小尾巴——邪神的脚踝上纹着一只黑色的猫咪剪影，他在一次拍照教学直播中无意间露了出来，后来Thor翻了他的图册，果然看到了清晰的图片，那是一只高傲地翘着尾巴的纯黑色猫咪，只有眼睛是黄色的，而那瞳孔则是绿色的。

两个人天南地北的聊着，Thor发现不管自己说什么话题，Loki都能接上梗，他的口才很好，想到这个人穿着西装站在法庭上大放异彩的样子，Thor更是忍不住的盯着他瞧，眼神火热得自己都失了分寸。

被火热目光注视着的Loki只是笑了笑，仰头张嘴，摇了摇已经喝空了的啤酒罐，他知道Thor还在盯着他瞧，于是他故意伸出粉色的舌头舔了舔嘴唇，让那淡红的薄唇沾上亮晶晶的光泽，然后转头回看着依旧毫不收敛的盯着他的Thor：“啤酒喝完了，我该走了~多谢招待啊，咱们以后合作愉快哦~Thor先生~”

“啤酒还有很多。”Thor突然回过神来，急忙伸手去袋子里掏，然而那几罐啤酒早就喝完了，他有些焦虑的舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“还有运动饮料，要来一点吗？”

Loki突然开怀笑了两声，他坐直了身子，一只手担在茶几上轻轻撑着自己的下巴，他拿起了Thor还没有喝完的啤酒，一边用舌尖描摹着刚刚Thor嘴唇碰过的地方，一边调笑道：“怎么，Thor先生就是这样招待客人的吗？”

Thor不由自主的吞了吞口水，他嗓子干得发痒，他想要喝Loki手中仅剩的那小罐酒，却更想吻上那张迷人的唇，但他还有着理智，眼前的人可是他的偶像，而且还是他的律师，他要冷静：“的确太晚了。这样吧，明天，签完合同后，我再请Loki先生一起共进晚餐？”

“哈~”看着这个肌肉男的脸越来越红，Loki突然向他凑近了更多，“这句话的意思是现在就要我离开咯~”

“不，不是......”Thor有些支支吾吾，他看着Loki离他越来越近的脸，那宝石绿的眼眸也亮晶晶的，他看到了自己傻乎乎的脸，真是丢人丢大了。

“那，要做吗？”

Thor只觉得一股邪火从腹部一路烧了上来，他就像个蒸汽火车一般，觉得自己的耳朵鼻孔嘴巴甚至眼睛里都冒出了白气。

“哈哈哈，我开玩笑呢~”Loki拉开了两人的距离，“看把你吓的。”

我被耍了！Thor一开始只觉得一盆凉水将他浇了个彻底，但是，那凉水并没有压下他的火，反而像是淋了汽油一般，让那团火熊熊燃烧了起来。

手中的半罐啤酒掉在了地上，淡黄的麦香啤酒晕湿了地毯。和那啤酒罐一样倒在地上的是Loki——就在刚刚那一瞬间，大金毛突然向他扑了过来，他甚至来不及反应就被压在了地上，然后被人往怀里一捞，两具身体就那样贴在了一起。

Thor带着酒气咬着Loki的耳朵，啤酒喝不醉他俩，但他觉得自己似乎已经醉了：“那就做吧。”

说好的直男呢？Loki脑子里突然冒出了Hogun今天在停车场给他说着话。如果说Thor是个直男，那现在抱着他，舔着他的耳朵，然后裆部迅速撑起帐篷的金发肌肉男，是谁？

=========================

律师的衣服被扔在了沙发上，地毯上，他被拳击手揉着腰抱进了卧室，对方没有开灯，而是迫不及待的将他压在床上咬上了嘴唇，他的双腿直接大方的缠住了拳击手精壮的腰肢，下腹和对方摩擦着，那鼓鼓囊囊的东西让他呼吸急促了起来。他爱死了Thor的身材，他觉得今晚会让他爽翻天——今晚真是稳赚不亏。

疯狂的舔咬着Loki的嘴唇，Thor觉得自己的动作很粗鲁，但是他没办法控制，对方身上还有着橘子味香水的气息，闻久了那股皮革香木头甜撞上了啤酒味让他脑子更晕。他松开了对方被吻得水光淋漓的唇，牙齿衔住那饱满的耳垂：“Loki——”

Loki舒服极了，Thor下巴上短短的胡须在他的脸侧脖颈摩擦，呼出的热气笼罩着他的耳朵，让他全身都酥麻了起来，他觉得自己的下腹也火热了起来，主动挺起腰肢和Thor的摩擦着，然后他的嘴唇再次被凶狠的啃咬了起来。

Loki很喜欢这种被吻得说不出话的窒息感，但亲吻的时间却也太长了。他将Thor撑住身体的一只手拉到了自己的腰上，让对方揉捏着他的腰肢和屁股，自己的双手捏住了胸前的两个小粒，开始拨弄了起来：“唔......Thor，这里想要~”

仿佛是邪神在做直播一般，而且这次的直播还多了个入境的自己，Thor兴奋极了，他饶过了那张嫣红的嘴唇，舔着Loki的下巴向下，含住了起伏的喉结，舌尖在那个圆溜溜的地方快速的舔弄着。

“啊，小狗~”Loki兴奋的哼了一声，“舔舔我的这里~”

Thor顺了他的意，舌头一路向下率先舔上了右边的乳头，和女人的不一样，但是却也可口，Thor的舌头在乳晕上打着转，等到那乳头打着颤的完全挺立了起来才张口含住，吸咬了起来。他的另一只手摸上了律师胯间的东西，那热乎乎的硬物已经兴奋的挺立了起来，Thor的指头在冠口揉了揉，引得身下的人一阵战栗。这是他第一次把玩其他男人的身体，但是他觉得一切都是那么的自然。

Thor身子向下，Loki会意的张开了自己的大腿，他的腿被Thor抱住，然后那人埋在他的腿间，下巴上的短须蹭在了他的大腿根，让他忍不住抬了抬屁股。Loki一只手揉弄着没有被Thor照顾过的左胸，另一只手轻轻抓住了Thor的头发。他感受到Thor在他的小森林火热的呼吸着，那烫人的呼吸让他忍不住加重了呼吸。

终于，那两片嘴唇吻着他的小腹一路向下，然后矗立的礁石被波涛覆盖住了。

“啊~”loki满足的长叹，Thor含住了他的东西，老实说他不是第一次被做这种事情，但是Thor的口腔确实最火热的一个。那火热的口腔内壁包裹着他，虽然感觉到那人动舌头的动作并不熟练，但是却让他忍不住的想要被舔得更糟糕。很快，拳击手的舌头找到了规律，毕竟同为男人，他知道什么样的动作更容易刺激肉柱。灵巧的舌头从下往上的舔弄着肉柱，然后嘴唇吸住了Loki的囊袋，他的嘴巴张的更大了一下，将那团东西在嘴里翻弄着，掌心在龟头转了转，然后握住茎身轻重缓急的撸动了起来。

“操......好舒服~”Loki挺着腰，他在Thor的嘴巴里挺动着，不一会儿那伞顶便泄露出了一些前液。他有些着急，抓着Thor头发的手越发的握紧，让Thor忍不住拉住他的手，好避免自己英年早秃。

Loki抬了抬屁股：“Thor，舔舔这里......”

看着Loki的动作，Thor的手指按在了那微微翕合的菊穴，他凑近了一些，发现那里似乎有着淡淡的皂香。

“我出门前....已经自己灌好了......”Loki抖着腿，“所以，很干净，呀啊~”

Thor的舌头舔上了那个地方，他明显感觉到自己有股莫名的怒气，Loki看起来很习惯了，Loki不是第一次被做这种事情，但是自己是。但是本能一直告诉他——钻进去，Thor，立刻钻进去。

除了一开始时还有一丝淡淡的香皂味，后来Thor已经什么都感觉不到了，他只有一个念头，钻进去。他用手指抚摸着Loki的褶皱，然后挤进去了一根，那个地方因为被主人提前准备过，所以并不是很难进，紧接着，他的舌头跟了上去，那窄小的口被舌头和手指破开，Thor只觉得里面一片火热。他的舌头宽大厚实，顶进去的时候，他听到了Loki甜腻的呻吟，像是猫咪一般。想起什么似的，他的手捏住了Loki的脚踝，手指插进袜子里将袜子剥掉，指腹摩擦着脚踝上凸起的骨头，然后指头拨弄起了那人脚踝处的猫咪，仿佛那只猫咪在下一秒就会将纯黑的尾巴绕在他的指尖一样。

“嗯——呀~”Loki的脑袋有些昏沉了起来，说实话，他今天收到消息后本来可以直接出发，但脑子里不知道为什么突然有了些大胆的想法。他在自己家给自己做着灌肠，直觉告诉他今晚肯定会发生什么。他有过一些性经验，但是却也都是建立在交往情况下的，而这一次，却让他有些羞耻——他想被Thor操，想被那个浑身肌肉带着拳套的家伙捧着屁股狠狠的干，想到他身体深处都痒了起来。现在看起来，Thor的技术应该非常不错，Loki夹紧了腿，他快被对方舔射了。

再次舔上了Loki的胸口，Thor已经插进第三根手指了，Loki的事先准备让他省了很多事情，但是很明显，三根手指对于没有润滑液的Loki来说已经稍微有些勉强了，虽然那个地方已经被Thor舔湿，但是自己的东西，自己心里有数，他可不希望Loki受伤。

Thor的手伸进了床头柜的柜子，他摸索了半天，突然想起来他的家里保险套润滑液这些东西并不多，以前有，但是都没有用过，在他和前任分手的时候被他打包扔了出去——啊，有点尴尬了。

感觉到Thor停住了所有动作，Loki睁眼疑惑的看着他，窗外的路灯从白色的薄纱透进来，洒在了男人的脸上，本该是多么性感的画面，但男人看起来却有些窘迫。看了看刚刚Thor伸手去够的地方，Loki突然就明白了，他坐起了身体，让自己挺翘的屁股坐在了Thor的帐篷上，那个地方还被内裤包裹着，但是火热的感觉已经让他的身体痒得发痛了。Loki吻了吻Thor的侧脸，然后咬住了他的耳朵：“来的路上，我买了，在我大衣的包里，你去拿一下~”

Thor有些震惊，他突然明白了一切——不是他睡了Loki，是Loki睡了他，他撞大运了！

看着金发的男人像只大型犬一样飞奔出去又飞奔回来，Loki只觉得那家伙可爱极了。他想起今天在Thor的训练室看到的那张大海报，金发碧眼的男人戴着红色的拳套，他的眼神像是盯住猎物一般抓着海报前的人，然后他可能会用一记漂亮的上勾拳将对方打的再也爬不起来。

“嘿，loki，你随身带这种东西。”Thor将灯开到最小档，柔和的光下，保险套和蜜桃味的润滑液让Thor红了脸蛋，“刚买的吗？”

“不然呢，我又不是变态，出门的时候在楼下便利店买的。”Loki将Thor推到在床上，他拿起一支保险套，笑嘻嘻的看着Thor，然后俯下身子低下了头。

Thor有些紧张的看着天花板，然后便感觉到他硬挺的老二被Loki含住了。Loki的动作比他娴熟太多，技巧也多了很多，轻拢慢捻抹复挑，舌灿莲花翻九霄，Thor忍不住低吼了起来，他挺动着腰，干得被堵住嘴的Loki也呻吟了起来。

稍微冰凉的保险套被套在了他的东西上，润滑液也被抹了上去，他看着Loki再一次自主的开括了几下后穴，然后跨坐到了自己身上——来了，要来了，他准备好了，准备好在这奇妙的一夜与他的偶像律师来一发惊天动地的炮。Thor兴奋极了，他甚至都觉得自己的老二忍不住的弹了弹。

一开始有些被绞得太紧，Thor屏住了呼吸，他平躺着此刻也不好动作，只是伸出大掌轻轻揉着Loki冲冠的肉柱，另一只手揉着他夹在自己腰侧的腿。他看着Loki，对方白皙的脸上浮着两朵红云，洁白的身躯在暖色的光下微微泛粉，有些失策，他刚刚居然没有在Loki身上种下几个草莓，没事儿，一会儿有的是时间......

“嗯~太大了——帮我一下~”Loki在他的身上软着腿撒娇，Thor稍微调整了位置，稍稍坐起来了一些，他捧住了Loki的臀部，手掌捏住臀肉往两边分开，下身慢慢的坚定的往上顶弄着，他抖了两下轻微变化着角度，终于是将大半都撑入了那个紧致的小口，真特么的热乎。

Loki只觉得自己被一口气吊着，Thor的老二很大很粗，他费力的含着那根东西，却是一动不敢动，他在努力适应着那个大家伙，调整着自己的呼吸。Thor越来越粗重的呼吸声在房间里回荡着，Loki觉得似乎有些不妙，终于，在他放松了自己的身躯，完全坐了下去的那一刻，他只感觉Thor抱着他猛地抖了几抖，大腿下的那人抽搐了片刻——

“啧！你射了？！”

Loki震惊的看着同样震惊的软下了身子的Thor——

我的天，这位猛男大哥居然是个秒男？！

我的天，这绝对就是一个意外！！！！！！！

 

==============tbc=============


	3. 【锤基】直播爱情（羞涩的铁锤）03一颗西红柿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 直播爱情（羞涩的铁锤）  
> =========================  
> cp：锤基现代  
> 拳击选手锤X律师主播基
> 
> Summary：因为打假拳而被雪藏的拳击职业选手Thor一直有一个爱好，那就是在夜深人静的时候看直播，而正巧他关注的主播也会在深夜才会发一些令人血脉喷张的直播，披着虚假马甲的Thor很快成为了那人的头号粉丝。然而，在他被选中粉丝福利的第二天，前律师向他推荐了一名新的负责律师，而他一眼就认出了那个人......

直播爱情（羞涩的铁锤）  
（03）一颗西红柿

==========================

Thor只想昏过去，但很明显不是爽得晕过去，而是丢人得巴不得钻进地壳里去，然后被那滚滚的岩浆消灭得干干净净，不留一点痕迹。

“哇喔~难道是第一次，和男人做吗？”

Loki缓缓起身，Thor一时不知道说什么好，只能捂着脸任由身上的人拔掉那个套子，有粘稠的东西滴到了自己的腿上，让他更加尴尬——为什么？平时撸也好，以前曾经被口过也好，自己的时间状态都还挺不错的，今天怎么就这么控制不住。

“呵呵~”Loki的笑声传到了他的耳朵里，让他的耳朵都快因为羞耻滚烫而掉到枕头上。

“嘶——”Thor忍不住哼了一声，射过后的东西非常敏感，Loki正就着他刚刚射出来的东西慢慢的撸动着，然后那人像一条灵巧的小蛇一样俯下身贴近Thor的耳朵。

“夜还很长呢，Thor先生，就像你的老二那~样~长~”Loki咬着他的耳垂，微微用力拉扯着，呼出的热气让Thor浑身酥麻，他像在说悄悄话一般亲吻着Thor的耳朵，舌尖探入了耳朵舔弄着，清晰的水声让Thor觉得小腹再一次火热了起来。

Loki直起了身子，重新撕开一个保险套，戴在了Thor正在挺起的性器上。他转过身重新跨坐在Thor的腿上，一只手涂满了润滑液再一次插入了自己的后方，快速而大力的开拓着。听到Thor越发粗重的喘息声，Loki抽出了手指，他的双手扒开了自己的臀肉，将那湿漉漉的小口展现在了Thor眼前，他微微转过头，瞧着身后那个不住的舔着嘴唇的人勾了勾唇：“就这样，给我硬起来，不然，告到你倾家荡产。”

按住了Loki的手，Thor拉着那人的臀部，他深吸了一口气，将那个小口对准自己的顶端，Loki正回头看着自己，他调笑的话语充满了诱惑，像在那些直播的夜晚，让他浪费了不少卫生纸，而这一次，自己要……

“嗯~~”甜腻的呻吟和喘息传遍了房间的每一个角落，像一个火把，点燃了满屋的干柴烈草，将两人烤的炙热无比。

等Thor完全进入后，Loki开始扭动起了自己的臀部，他的臀肉看上去十分紧实，却又软得像糯米糍，Thor看着那洁白的臀肉在自己的肉柱上起舞，和自己的下体撞击的时候，那里的臀肉似乎还会发颤一般，让他忍不住加大了揉捏的力度。

Loki的呻吟很是兴奋，Thor的东西又粗又硬，他从来是个在床上不会亏待自己的主，所以他毫不吝啬的将自己的敏感地带狠狠撞在Thor的东西上，那个肉棍越发的坚硬，像一根热乎乎的铁棒，教训着他体内的妖精。

不知道是谁先换了动作，Loki被Thor按着趴在床上，他的屁股高高翘起，那人捏着他的腰胯，坚硬的分身像打桩机一样一下一下的狠狠埋进他已经有些红肿的小口。快感如狂风暴雨般击打着他，让他控制不住的颤抖，Thor的动作十分用力，肉体撞击的声音让两个人都越发的疯狂，Loki觉得他的下半身都快溺毙在这暴风雨之中。

“嗯~Thor先生……轻一点~”他有些吃不消了，拳击手的体力和身体资本是不容小觑的，即使刚刚发生了那样的小插曲，但是调整了状态后，先吃不消的确实Loki。

“啊…..loki——”Thor狠狠往前一顶，几乎将本就已经被操到床边的人顶下床去，在那人的惊呼声中他一把捏住了那人的肩头，将他拉了回来，下身继续发力猛地撞进更深处，然后他停下了抽动的动作。Thor的两只手一起按住那人的肩头，仿佛将自己的下体钉在了Loki的身体里一般，他慢慢的将腰部画圈，肉棍一遍又一遍的碾压着Loki身体里那脆弱的软肉。

“啊——”Loki发出了尖叫，他有些后悔刚才为什么没有在这个人秒射的时候穿上衣服走人，他被干得眼睛都模糊了起来，“不要这样，呜，好爽——”

“嗯？不要这样？可是你说的很爽啊~”Thor抱着Loki的腰往后坐，让那个人重新坐到了他的刑柱上，Loki无力的靠在他的怀里，在他坐直的时候猛地绷住了身体。

“啊！”短促高亢的呻吟后是一串颤抖，Loki的头后仰靠在Thor的肩头，他的手揽住Thor的脑袋。

Thor顺势去舔吻他的脖颈，下身激烈的上下顶弄着，他的一只手在Loki的胸前胡乱暴躁的揉搓着，另一只手握住Loki高高翘着的性器随着自己下身的节奏套弄着。

“呃啊——”

巨大的海浪拍击在陡峭的悬崖，悬崖上的两个身影被浪花卷走，沉溺在了名为欲望的深海中……

========================

Thor暗骂了一声，他昨晚似乎忘记了拉上遮光窗帘，他是被阳光刺酸眼睛而醒过来的。他眯着眼睛看着被风吹起的白色纱帘，海风带着一些夏日沙滩干燥的气息冲进了这座海滨小别墅，让它的主人渐渐在混沌中找到了思绪。

“Loki？”Thor猛地反应了过来，他急忙坐了起来，脑袋有些昏昏沉沉的，抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，Thor光着身子赤着脚跑遍了家里的每一个房间。然而，昨晚被他压在床上狠狠操干的人早就离开了，浴室里还有Thor自己的沐浴露的味道，地板上还有一些残留的水渍，告诉着Thor那个人自己处理了后面的事便离开了。

“混蛋。”Thor一拍脑门，骂了自己一句。

他的余光瞟到了镜子，哇，他的身上全是青紫的痕迹。他走了过去，凑近镜子看着自己胸膛上的吻痕，在那旁边还有一个浅浅的牙印，能留到现在证明昨晚的人咬得又多用力。看了看自己的后背，果然，上面有一些抓痕。

“操，他真辣……”Thor回忆着昨晚的种种 ，他捂住了自己的脸，“天呐，我睡了我的偶像……真不可思议。”

他的脸红得像一个西红柿。

Thor拿起了手机，他看着那个人的头像，思考着自己要发些什么——你怎么走了，身体还好吗？呃，不行不行，你昨晚还满意吗……他突然想起了昨晚自己第一次的秒射经历，迅速删除了这几个字。到底发什么，Thor有些苦恼的抓了抓已经很乱的金发。

[醒了吗？]

Thor的手机差点从手里飞出去，是Loki发来的消息。

[刚醒……你还好吗？]  
[醒了的话，一个小时后训练室见面？谈一下合同的事。]

他没有回答后面那个问题，他是不是觉得我表现得太差了！Thor焦躁的抓向自己已经乱得可怜巴巴的金发，然后手机震了震——

[昨晚的Thor先生很棒哦~（表情：微笑.jpg）不愧是拳击手，我觉得我全身都快散架了。]

啊啊啊啊——

他在夸自己吗？Thor激动得无声尖叫着，他努力平静下自己的情绪，找了一个熊猫捂脸害羞的表情发送了过去，然后发了个语音过去：“Loki先生也很棒，工作结束后一起吃饭吧，想吃什么？”

过了一会儿，Loki也没有回复，一直到Thor冲好澡出门了，也没有回复，让Thor又开始担心了起来。

在训练场的停车场将车停好，Thor才收到Loki的回复[到时候再说吧，到了吗？]

“在楼下了，两分钟。”Thor回了语音消息。他突然注意到自己的特别关注“邪神”发了动态，急忙点进去，首赞和首评早就没有了，看了看时间，那个时候自己是在开车。

邪神的动态是两张图片，第一张是蔚蓝的海洋，金色的沙滩上，有几只寄居蟹小心翼翼的观察着四周。第二张是一副红色的拳击手套，挂在白色的墙壁上。Thor的心脏抖了一下，他看着邪神的配词：[美好的一夜。]

他的脸猛地烧了起来，剧烈跳动的心脏像个随时要破门而入的壮汉，让他觉得有些呼吸急促。他点开下面的评论，刷了几条——

ASASASD：[呜哇~~~~连续两天与拳击相关诶，还有这个配词，难不成……昨晚发生了什么不可描述的故事吗？我们的邪神被指染了！锤哥吃醋而亡。]  
邪神 回复 ASASASD：[才不会，~拳击梗是他点的呀~]

手指迅速敲出几个字。

喵喵锤 回复 ASASASD：[我才没有吃醋XD！]

锁了车上了电梯，手机收到了新回复，Thor急忙看了看，然后脸越发的红了起来——为什么他最近老是会害羞，也太不像个爷们儿了吧。

邪神 回复 喵喵锤：[乖哈~我最爱你了~]

想到邪神其实就是昨晚和自己缠绵的律师Loki，Thor只觉得嗓子眼发紧，太刺激了。他看着电梯里倒映出的自己面红耳赤的模样，有些不忍直视，他的眼神开始飘乎，然后落到了电梯里的一张海报上——[10月等你来战！]

啊，是了，十月份的全国锦标赛，但愿自己也能参加吧。Thor稍微冷静了一些，他的拳头紧紧的攥了起来，因为有凉水从头到脚浇在了他的身上——他已经很久很久没有参加过正式的比赛了。

=====================

到了训练室的时候，Thor看到Loki正坐在他的沙发上看文件。今天的天气很热，训练室里的空调温度很低，让一身凉爽装扮的他忍不住打了个寒颤。看了看Loki包得严严实实的西装，Thor似乎想到了什么，他拿起一旁的运动毛巾劈了起来，好遮住他背心没法挡住的一部分抓痕。

Loki抬头看了他一眼，然后微微点头打招呼：“Thor先生，我腰有些痛，就不客套了。”

“当然当然，你还好吧？”

看着小心翼翼的Thor，那副模样仿佛昨晚被操的是Thor一样，Loki有些忍俊不禁，但还是绷住了脸：“我刚刚和高层谈了一下你的合约问题。”

终于要来了吗？Thor的思绪从莫名其妙的地方转了回来，他接过Loki朝自己递过来的文件，翻看了起来，然后拳击手愤怒的将那叠文件砸在了桌子上。

“他们就是在做梦！”Thor骂道，那文件上虽然同意他恢复出赛资格，但下面提出的条款却让他难以沟通。

“冷静点，Thor先生。”Loki弯下身子去捡被扔得乱七八糟的文件，起来的时候捂着腰部微微皱眉。

“抱歉，Loki。”Thor急忙伸手去扶他，但对方摆了摆手说没事儿。

“毕竟，当初你的检验报告和那份签过名的合同造成的影响到现在还偶尔会被体育周刊提出来当反面教材。”Loki直言不讳，没有人敢和Thor提这个，但是却又不得不提。

“那个签名不是我签的，只不过没有证据证明而已。”Thor有些闷闷的说着，他想起了那黑暗的一周，他拼了命的想要证明自己的清白，但连Hogun都只能无耐的摇摇头，然后接受了几年的禁赛，万幸的是不是终身禁赛，可他黄金的几年已经过去了，现在的他，不知道还能不能再一次夺冠……他甚至连比赛都参加不了了。

“我信。”

Thor楞了一下，他猛地看向了Loki。

那人朝着他微笑，墨绿的眼睛神采飞扬：“从我接手你的律师职位时，我就已经完全相信你没有做过那些事。放心吧，我会帮你，一定会帮你。”

“Loki……”Thor觉得鼻子有些发酸，即使是Hogun，也没有对自己说过这样的话。这几年，谩骂声铺天盖地的席卷着自己，商业活动更是停滞不前，到现在，他只有一家还挂着名的训练基地和一栋海边小别墅，想当年，他可是体育明星总收入的前三甲。树倒猢狲散，墙倒众人推。他的粉丝团逐渐承受不住外界的压力渐渐的缩小，到现在几乎没有了。他的老朋友们虽然表面上说是支持他，但背地里甚至称呼他为“药王”。还有他的Hogun，明明知道所有的事情却没有办法为他说半句话。已经有太久没有人说相信自己了，也已经有太久没有人说要帮自己了。

“不过到时候你得了冠军，可别亏待了我才是~”Loki看他闷声不说话，突然笑着说道，“别愁眉苦脸的了，有我，你怕什么？”

Thor抬眼看向了Loki，那个人背对着窗户，玻璃窗投进的阳光洒在他的身后，在那人的发上落下了绒绒的光芒。

“好。”Thor笑了起来。

“那这个训练室，后天晚上借我用一下呗~”Loki话锋一转，“Thor先生可别小气啊。”

“你借这个做什么？”Thor的问题脱口而出，然后他突然反应过来什么似的，脸一下子红了起来。

“啊？就做一些事情呀~要先了解了解你的工作环境嘛。”Loki轻描淡写，然后在Thor点头之后满意的笑了笑，“你放心，合约的事情交给我去谈，你就乖乖的训练吧~”

Thor继续点着头，他有些口干舌燥，尤其是昨晚和Loki发生了那些事情以后，他更加容易在Loki面前红脸——当然，更多的原因是他猜到了Loki为什么要用训练室了，那当然是为了满足“喵喵锤”的粉丝福利……他觉得自己的福利真的已经够多了。

他们没有一起去吃晚饭，Loki说自己需要休息，因为今天早上和高层的谈判，他现在觉得自己简直就是滩烂泥。Thor没有说别的，心虚的把Loki送回了家，看到Loki家门口的榕树，Thor更加确信这个人就是邪神，这棵树可是在他的动态里出现过很多次的。

“呃，那你开车小心，我就不请你上去坐了。”Loki下车的时候对着Thor说，然后又从窗外将脑袋凑向Thor，“还是说，Thor先生想上去做一些别的事情？”

“没，没有，Loki先生你好好休息，我…我还要回去训练，不打扰了。”

看着Thor的车迅速驶离，Loki揉了揉自己的腰肢往家门口走去，他自言自语道：“就算你想进来，我也不可能让你进来啊，Thor.”

而正在公路上开着车狂奔的男人此刻又羞红了脸——他怀疑自己是不是得了心血管疾病了，怎么老是脸红，真是太尴尬了，简直蠢爆了。

==================TBC===============


	4. 【锤基】直播爱情（羞涩的铁锤）04现场直播

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 直播爱情（羞涩的铁锤）  
> =========================  
> cp：锤基现代  
> 拳击选手锤X律师主播基
> 
> Summary：因为打假拳而被雪藏的拳击职业选手Thor一直有一个爱好，那就是在夜深人静的时候看直播，而正巧他关注的主播也会在深夜才会发一些令人血脉喷张的直播，披着虚假马甲的Thor很快成为了那人的头号粉丝。然而，在他被选中粉丝福利的第二天，前律师向他推荐了一名新的负责律师，而他一眼就认出了那个人......

直播爱情（羞涩的铁锤）  
（04）现场直播  
==========================  
训练基地已经没有保安很久了，但是Thor还是会把每一个地方的监控都开着，Loki也知道这一点。Thor走的时候天色已经很晚了，他告诉Loki到时候用完把门锁起来就行了，监控都开着的，监控室在三楼靠东边的房间，一整天都开着。   
当然，他是故意强调的。  
训练基地的人已经走完了，律师迅速的看了看每一个房间，很好，没人了。他上到三楼，轻松的破解了Thor以生日作为密码的监控室门锁，然后关闭了某间训练室的监控。  
一切准备就绪，Loki锁上了那间训练室的门，他抚摸着训练室背景墙上的拳击手的照片，壁灯将他的手指影子也印在了墙上，黑色的影子倒真像是在抚摸着拳击手的脸。  
Loki将设备接好，他戴上了一个白色的半脸面具，将他的上半边脸全都盖住，只露出精致的下巴。他很少在直播中露出脖子以上，这仅仅是第二次，第一次是他一开始直播的时候，只不过那时候他还没几个人知道，也没几个人留存了那时候的截图，即使有也被他后期私聊解决了。   
进入了直播间，他进行了镜头的调试，调整了一个不会因为训练镜子的倒映而暴露信息的角度，镜头以拳击小擂台为背景，擂台旁边有一个休息软椅和几个拳击立式沙袋。   
[邪神：今天的邪神是拳击手。链接：xxxxx]  
将动态发送出去，几秒后，Loki就看到他的首席粉丝“喵喵锤”带着一大堆粉丝特效进入了直播间。他戴上了移动耳麦，慢慢的走到了镜头前，来到了画面中央：“hello~锤哥来得真快啊~”  
Thor的眼睛几乎都直了——他并不是第一波就关注邪神的人，虽然在他关注了邪神的直播以后他一场都没有缺席，但是这还是他第一次看到邪神全脸出现在镜头，虽然有面具遮挡着，但是他见过邪神，他知道那张面具后面的眼睛有多漂亮。可Loki并不知道自己就是“喵喵锤”，听到耳机里邪神调笑着喊着他“锤哥”，Thor的心脏跳得飞快，他一边在屏幕上打字一边加快了脚步。   
“今天的这个直播是锤哥点的拳击梗，真是巧得很，那还真是和我的工作有关系~当然啦，我可不是打拳的，不过我对拳击还真挺感兴趣。”   
见过面后再听耳机里传来的声音，Thor发现其实Loki还是用了一些变声软件，他的声音比现实生活中要低沉了一些。他绕了远路，训练室虽然有窗帘盖住那玻璃隔板但是他还是不想冒险，他可不能被Loki发现。当他从另一条路绕到了监控室，关闭了监控室内的摄像头，打开了训练室的时候，和自己手机加载到的画面一样，邪神已经开始进入了主题。   
Loki此时已经将上衣脱了下来，从西装到衬衣，一件都不剩，他白皙的皮肤上有很明显的欢爱痕迹，那是Thor那天留下的。那侵略性的吻从脖颈埋到腹部，然后接下来的幻想被裤子收住。Loki毫不掩饰，他转身走向了擂台，背上的痕迹也暧昧无比。直播间里的粉丝兴奋的讨论着邪神热情的情人，Thor抿着嘴唇，也跟着在聊天栏输了一串“11111”。  
“我也老大不小了，这种事情不用惊讶啊~”Loki从擂台边拿了一副拳击手套，然后走回来坐到了电脑前看了看评论。  
Thor认得那双手套，自己刚才训练的时候就是用的它。  
“这可是货真价实的选手用手套~”Loki对着镜头微笑，然后慢慢的将手伸进了那红色的拳套，他的嘴角勾起，“哇，感觉很有力量，看来它的主人很火热啊，我都能感觉到这手套里还有那人的温度。”   
直播间的评论开始情色了起来，Thor当然知道Loki是在开玩笑，但那是自己的拳套，此刻Loki的手就在里面，像是被自己的手握住一样，Thor舔了舔嘴唇，他开始有些口干舌燥，他想起那个夜晚Loki在他身下被顶得泪眼朦胧，然后他们的手紧紧交握着，汗湿的掌心相贴，能感受到彼此的心跳。   
喵喵锤：[邪神可以亲亲它吗？]   
Thor发出这句话的一瞬间就后悔了，他也不知道为什么自己这么冲动，可惜直播间没有撤回选项，他的话立马就得到了其他人的附和。   
“当然，只要是你提的要求，”邪神笑着，他的声音像泉水一般流淌进Thor的耳朵，“我都会满足的~”  
Loki抬起眼皮，看向了镜头拍不到的那面墙，墙上戴着红色拳套的人也盯着他。  
“锤哥~你们都很幸运啊~”你是，那家伙也是。  
邪神将拳击手套举到眼前，他的唇线性感，粉丝们曾经还专门为他的嘴唇做了一个截图合集，而此时那两片唇肉轻轻贴在了拳套上，性感的，神圣的留下了一吻。  
不知道是谁先刷的，直播间里一时间被一句[人不如套]刷屏，Loki看到后忍俊不禁，他缓缓凑近了镜头，留下了一吻：“给你们~”  
哇啊啊啊啊——  
Thor的心像直播间里的几个少女粉丝一样开始尖叫，遇到这种宠粉的爱豆真的是太幸福了。他忍不住对着手机屏幕里的那个人嘟了嘟嘴，像是索吻一般，然后又愣了愣，捂住额头觉得自己现在就像一个变态。   
他抬起眼睛看监控里的人，虽然监控的画质完全没有手机里的直播好，但是手机里的直播还有其他粉丝一起看，但监控，却只有自己在看。   
邪神在教粉丝们如何利用擂台和沙袋拍出好看的照片，他一边讲解一边摆着动作，很快，直播便结束了。   
退出了直播间，Thor想着将监控恢复到原状后赶紧离开，却见到关闭了电脑的Loki并没有离开训练室。而就在他好奇的时候，监控画面里的Loki突然脱下了裤子，将它随意的踹到了地上，然后转身便靠在了休息椅子上。  
Loki觉得自己有些情动，他承认在sex这方面他一向都喜欢追求刺激而且十分玩得开，但是被人从监控里持续“视奸”着直播的兴奋感让他想要继续逗逗监控器那头的人。他知道那人是谁，除了Thor还能是谁。他知道Thor没走，刚才关监控的时候他顺便看了看停车场的监控，原本应该离开的车子还停在那，Thor就一直坐在车里，监控里将他一直在看表和手机的表情拍得一清二楚。  
在Loki直播不久后，他便注意到天花板一角原本关闭了的监控器突然亮了起来，小小的红光不显眼，但是却在他一抬眼就看到的地方。呵呵，原来那家伙是等着来看自己做什么呀，好啊，那就让你看个够好了。  
Thor看到Loki张开了双腿，他的手色情的在内裤边缘抚摸，然后将内裤褪下轻轻挂在一条腿上，像是有些故意似的调整了坐姿，好让监控那头的人能够看到他手里的所有动作。他的手一边轻轻撸动胯间有了些反应的性器，另一只手从腿根绕下，手指揉弄着穴口。他的头后仰着，整个人陷进了那个柔软的休息椅里。   
Thor只觉得自己的裆部一下子就鼓了起来，Loki正在自慰，在他的休息椅上。他的头越发贴近监控，好让自己看得更清楚些，他调整了下按钮，监控放大到了画面里只有Loki的身体和那已经摘下面具陷入情欲里的脸。  
突然，他看到那双因为沉溺于情欲中而闭着的眼睛睁开了，Loki看着镜头的方向，那眼神几乎透过监控画面和自己对视着，Thor看到那人的嘴角上扬，一下子慌了神——我被发现了吗？糟糕，监控打开监视器会发光的！   
这一愣神之后，Thor看到Loki站起了身，然后将自己的运动大毛巾裹在了身下。   
糟了！  
Thor急忙将监视器恢复到自己来时的样子，他看到监视器里围着毛巾的Loki已经从二楼训练室上到了三楼，如果现在跑出去对面的卫生间绝对会被看见。来不及了，Thor急忙躲到了两个档案柜的中间，他蹲了下来，拜托，请让这些大大小小的文件夹挡住他。   
Loki进来了，他走到了监视器面前，Thor从文件缝隙里看着他，只见那人弯着腰趴在监视台上，然后Thor看到Loki面前的监视屏幕一个一个暗下去——Loki关掉了所有的监控！  
“嘿，Thor先生，你似乎发现我的秘密了。”  
Loki的声音划破了寂静，让Thor尴尬得不知如何是好。他从缝隙里看到那人转过了身，毛巾裹着他的下体，他上半身的那些暧昧痕迹提醒着他那个疯狂的夜晚两个人是怎么在床上缠绵的。   
“咳咳，”豁出去了，Thor咳了咳，他擦了擦额角的汗水，故作镇定的整理了一下领口，然后走了出去，“Loki先生，原来借用我的场地是为了……”  
“还有一件事~”Loki向他走了过来，没等他说完话便拉起了Thor的手慢慢按在了自己的胸口。他就那样微笑着看着Thor，他的眼睛很亮，眼眸里仿佛本来就有月亮一般，Thor一下子就觉得呼吸愈发急促了。那感觉像是他第一次站在擂台上，他紧张，他迷茫，他想抓住点什么。  
稍微加大力量让Thor的掌心黏在自己的乳头慢慢摩擦着，Loki往前凑近了一步，几乎贴在Thor的身上，他凑到还处于呆愣状态的拳击手的耳边，“还有一件事，是需要Thor先生帮忙的。”  
“……”Thor似乎明白了他想干什么，Loki的另一只手已经隔着裤子揉上了他的东西，他吞了吞口水，“乐意奉陪。”  
==========================  
Thor觉得很神奇，他现实中认识Loki不到一周，但这已经是他们第二次莫名其妙的做爱了。Loki是个放得开的人，邪神是个放得开的人，啊，自己又何尝不是呢？他着了迷似的，在昏暗的灯光下疯狂的亲吻着Loki的身体，仿佛他才是主宰这场性爱的人一般。可他抬起头看着那人微笑的模样，他真的完全被这个人牵着鼻子走。  
他们在训练室里做爱，没有其他人会知道，也不会有第三个人看见，他们已经关闭了训练基地的所有监控，而此时能够倒映着彼此的，就只有他们的眼睛……和训练室里的大镜子而已。  
健身房里从来不缺润滑液，但是却没有保险套，Loki说着没关系，让他这样进去就好。Loki扶着镜子，腰部下沉撅起屁股，他从眼前的镜子里观察着拳击手，那个人微微张着嘴，舌头被牙齿咬着，只露出小小的一截舌尖在外面，Thor的眼睛盯着两人结合在一起的地方，兴奋的蹙起眉喘息着。  
Thor抬起了眼，他看到镜子里两人的模样，Loki被他从后面狠狠的进入，他的眉毛因为被侵入的不适感而纠结着，那双漂亮的眼睛也从镜子里和他对视着，嘴巴里发出些含糊不清的呜咽。  
“呼……”Thor往前顶着，他的手按住了Loki按在镜子上的手，手指插进了Loki的指缝，不停的摩擦着，下半身也抽动着，然后在那个人因为角度而颤抖的时候突然猛地顶住研磨，Loki的前方因为Thor的动作被迫贴在镜子上摩擦，冰凉但是却让他全身更加酥麻。  
“啊！”他发出一声尖促的喘息，然后猛地抽出一只手向后抓住了Thor的头发，“Thor…Thor先生太…太深了—”  
回应他的是Thor猛烈抽动而发出的肉体撞击的啪啪声，Loki只觉得他顶到了体内的某个开关，他的双腿猛地发软，膝盖也打起了颤，他软下了身子，却在下滑的一瞬间被那双没有戴着拳套的温热大掌抱住了腰肢，两个人就着这个动作跪在了地上。  
“嗯——啊~”  
Thor抱着Loki的腰肢九浅一深的抽动，或者向后拉起他的身子，顶在深处律动着，他听到Loki的呻吟越来越急促，一开始还能说几句话挑逗他，但是现在却只能哼着单音节被干得全身耸动着。  
Loki被肏得有些失神，他此刻正躺在地上，他的双腿被分得很开，他的身体被操得往上挺起，上半身几乎只有头部还与地板有着接触，他眯着被泪水弄到模糊的眼睛，倒立的世界里，他看到那面墙上Thor的海报，他正在被那个人干着，他觉得那个人的性器几乎干到了他的灵魂深处，不然为什么他的心都在跟着身体颤动。  
Thor先生太棒了。  
“呀啊~”Loki几乎快要窒息了，他的全身近乎痉挛的抖动着，这样强烈的高潮让他可怜的只能发出开头的两个音节便再不能叫出来，他没有被抚慰着前方，就那样被干到高潮，他几乎在一瞬间卸去了所有力量，腰肢就要摔下，却被那双大掌温柔的扶住。  
“好了，就好了……没事儿，乖~”Thor抱着软成一滩水的Loki亲吻着，他的嘴唇吻着那人眼角的泪水，吻着他的鼻尖，吻着他因为高潮而从嘴巴里流出来的液体，然后在那人平缓了呼吸后狠狠的咬住了那人的肩头。   
“啊！Thor！”被疼痛刺激到的Loki尖叫着，但他的声音听起来却很无力，倒愈发刺激着身上的人。  
果然，下一秒，Loki眼前的世界越发剧烈的晃动了起来。他被抱着腰放到了Thor如同着火般的性器上，Thor坐在地上，将他紧紧抱在怀里，下半身不停的迅速向上顶弄。感受到那惊人大小的性器在体内弹动着，Loki知道Thor即将迎来高潮，他配合的抱着Thor的肩膀，咬上了他的耳垂，配合着Thor呼吸的速度在那耳边喘息着，直到那人狠狠按着他的屁股将他顶在身上颤抖，他捧起那人的脸吻住了他的嘴唇……  
==========================  
再次将车停到大榕树下，Thor看着下了车的Loki，他觉得自己的脑子像一团浆糊。  
他们两个刚刚在训练室里疯狂的做爱，结束了之后两个人心照不宣的回到了监控室将今天的视频全部清空，然后重新打开了监视器。在监控室里，他觉得快尴尬死了，他不知道应该说什么，因为这太奇怪了。  
“别问，你我都很满意就行了。”Loki轻飘飘的一句话将他的疑问全部堵在了嘴里，当然他完全不知道自己想问什么，但Loki就是堵住了他的嘴。  
然后，他很自然的送Loki回家，回家的路上Loki还在和他谈合同的事情，但是他什么也听不进去。  
这太神奇了，几十分钟前他们还在做爱，而接下来Loki又完完全全的和他谈公事。仿佛那场性事不存在一般，这到底算什么？难道自己只是一个按摩棒吗？不，不是这样，但就是不对劲。他觉得自己的脑子不太够用。  
“Thor先生，那明天见咯~”Loki的声音将他拉回了现实。  
“嗯嗯，好好休息。”  
看到他有些心不在焉的样子，Loki笑了起来，他趴到了Thor的窗边，用那刻意压低的声音问着对方：“怎么着？Thor先生的魂丢在训练室了吗？”  
Thor的脸猛地红了起来，和对方的切换自如比起来，自己简直就像一个未经人事的小孩，他不自然的咳了起来：“不是，Loki先生好好休息，我先回去了。”  
“拜拜~”Loki笑眯眯的和他道别，然后在那辆车消失在自己的视野后转身回家。他脸上的笑容消失了，抬头看向了天空，漆黑一片，连月色都吝啬着光芒，灰暗一片。  
也许你会觉得我很放荡，但我只会对你这样，你不知道，我也不打算让你知道。  
Loki低头看着自己的手，将手抬了起来，轻轻的虔诚的吻住，仿佛那里还残留着Thor的体温。

===========TBC===========


	5. 【锤基】直播爱情（羞涩的铁锤）05、月光海浪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 直播爱情（羞涩的铁锤）  
> =========================  
> cp：锤基现代  
> 拳击选手锤X律师主播基
> 
> Summary：因为打假拳而被雪藏的拳击职业选手Thor一直有一个爱好，那就是在夜深人静的时候看直播，而正巧他关注的主播也会在深夜才会发一些令人血脉喷张的直播，披着虚假马甲的Thor很快成为了那人的头号粉丝。然而，在他被选中粉丝福利的第二天，前律师向他推荐了一名新的负责律师，而他一眼就认出了那个人......

直播爱情（羞涩的铁锤）

（05）

月光海浪  
==========================

Thor看着一次次暗下去又被自己点亮的手机屏幕，这是他现在每天晚上的必修功课，他在等Loki的回复。

一开始是因为他们洽谈合同的事情，每天都要聊到很晚，而Loki完美的解决了合同的问题，Thor现在终于可以以正式的身份去参加比赛了，而且还是十月份的全国锦标赛。那天签约的时候，他本想请Loki共进晚餐，至少今天他们需要庆功。但对方在确认合同无误之后便匆匆离开了——律师现在必须马上去见委托人，Thor只知道那个委托人好像是个很有背景的人。

从那天之后，Loki就没有再来过训练基地，他手上接了几个案子，似乎很忙的样子，连微信也很少回复。因为确认要参加比赛，所以各种训练都被提上了日程，Thor平常就那样训练的，所以并没有多吃力，他甚至大半夜来了精神还会释放释放自己的兄弟，当然，幻想对象都是他的律师——Thor的确有点上瘾了，那具躯体带来的欢愉可能比当时感受到的还要多，只要自己一有空，满心的欲念便会烧得他发慌。

果然，爱运动的男人果然性欲很强啊。

那Loki呢？Thor躺在床上，他回想起这几次他们两个的荒唐事，的确，几乎每一次，Loki都占据了主导。那……如果是别人，别的委托者，他会不会……也和他们上床啊。

这样的想法把自己吓了一跳，他叹了口气，是啊，即使是那样自己也管不着不是吗？自己只是那位律师大人的一个客户罢了，而且还是一个过气的拳击手，得过冠军又如何？

Thor扭头去看床头柜上的相框，那是他当年蝉联三届冠军时举着金腰带在擂台上呐喊的照片。聚光灯下，他是那个王者，所有的人都在为他喝彩。Thor闭上了眼睛，那张彩色照片在脑海中变成了黑白，那些为他呐喊的人们都开始嘲笑他甚至指着他的鼻子骂。

天堂与地狱的天使和恶魔实际上就是一群人，他们不听解释，只想相信自己想看的笑话，根本不管自己相信的到底是不是真相。

手机震了震，响了一声，那个声音是提醒他邪神更新了动态，Thor急忙捞过手机先点赞再看内容：[邪神：抱歉啦各位，三次实在忙，这周的直播请个假。爱你们~]

[喵喵锤：再忙也照顾好自己，等你回来。]

他真的好忙啊，自己还在这里瞎想，简直就是莫名其妙。

Thor刷了一下朋友圈，意外的发现了Loki更新了朋友圈：[Loki：忙碌的两周，明早势在必得。]

[Thor：辛苦啦。]

[Loki回复Thor：有兴趣来旁听吗？]

哇，这算是主动约自己吗？Thor脑子里突然蹦出这个想法，但下一秒觉得自己好笑，什么啊，他们又不是情侣，人家只不过是邀请自己去看看罢了。迅速打开了和Loki的聊天，对方告诉了自己明天的地点时间和一些注意事项便去休息了，说要养精蓄锐，明天杀个痛快。

Thor笑着将手机调好闹钟躺好，他的脑海里模拟着明天可能见到的场面，Loki依旧穿着一身黑色的西装，纽扣一丝不苟的扣到领口，只露出半截白皙的脖颈，他滴水不漏的为自己的委托人辩护着，会不会偶尔看自己几眼呢？

手机提示音又响了起来，邪神又更新了。Thor急忙点开动态，是一张动图，一只大金毛被主人顺着毛，舒服得眼睛都眯了起来，舌头也乐悠悠的晃着。

[邪神：情绪低落的话，撸撸毛就好啦~]

诶？邪神真的有养狗吗？都没有看到过，而且Loki也不像养狗的样子啊。Thor一边评论着真可爱一边好奇着，等明天问问好了。

===================

果然是大客户。

这段时间Loki的消失的确是因为碰到了大客户，不管是被告席位还是原告席位，都是身价上百亿的人物，而且都是亲自出席，之前自己在网络上也看到了两边的网络造势，说实话，他并没有关注多少，但是Thor现在已经偏向了被告方，毕竟他们的律师是Loki。

听了案情陈述，一切证据和指控都对被告方十分不利，Thor有些隐隐的担心，说实话他对案子并不感兴趣，他只是在担心Loki是否能赢。他盯着被告律师席上的Loki，他今天穿了一套灰色的正装，黑色的头发和往常一样一丝不苟的别在耳后，他微微的皱着眉头，偶尔点点头在纸上写着什么。而坐在他身边的被告则是一脸的气定神闲，仿佛与他无关一样。Thor微微咂舌，你们不应该是同仇敌忾吗？哦，可能对方坚信Loki一定能让自己赢吧。

接下来的辩诉过程印证了Thor的猜想，他们的律师Loki用那抑扬顿挫的纯正伦敦腔掌控了全场的节奏和走向，他的舌头仿佛是一只瑰丽的蝴蝶，振动着蝶翼，用漂亮又简洁的句子控住了对方的脉门。Loki神采奕奕，他像是披着绿色披风的银甲骑士，用他的宝剑扼住了对方律师的咽喉。

被告方的表情越来越得意，原告方皱紧了眉头，和自己的律师一起汗如雨下。Thor看到原告律师转头看着原告微微歪了歪头，原告点了点头，脸色稍微恢复了一些。

“好的，既然对方律师说的那么坚定，那么请您解释一下这些照片吧。”原告律师的脸恢复了些血色，不一会他勾起了嘴角，在Loki略微疑惑的表情下放出了证据。

陪审团和观庭席发出了一阵惊呼，举证台的大屏幕上，是被告的几张照片，看起来像是偷拍的，但很显然，照片上的被告正在做着什么印证了案情陈述里的事情，几乎算是铁证了。Thor看到那一直气定神闲的被告突然紧绷着身体，有些颤抖的看着屏幕，他捏住自己的膝盖试图让自己平静下来。

“报告法官，我反对。我方质疑这几张图片的真实性，您看，被遮挡的地方太多，是否有造假的嫌疑？退一万步来讲，为何对方要对我方委托人进行监视，各位看这所谓物证照片上的时间，两年前，可见我方委托人至少被对方监视了两三年了，此中是否涉嫌了侵犯个人隐私？”

一时间，大家开始议论纷纷，Thor看到Loki扭头看向了自己的委托人，他微微的点了点头，让被告紧锁的眉头微微舒缓开。Loki看向了观庭席，他的眼神只在Thor身上停留了一秒甚至更短便再一次回到了对方律师的身上。

“报告法官，我反对，对方律师在模糊焦点。”

“反对无效，我庭还需要再次印证图片信息，休庭。”

随着法槌落定，Loki和委托人也离开了席位，Thor看到Loki朝自己示意，让自己过去。他跟在了他们身后，听到了他们的对话。

“Jack先生，我记得我有说过，您这个情况想要取胜，就必须对我毫无保留。偷拍这个事情，先不说，那张图片的真实性我相信您自己心里有数的吧？”Loki深吸了一口气，“真是令人气愤，我准备了两周，原来您还对我隐瞒了这么多，并没有充分的相信我。”

“Loki先生......”

“你知道一丁点的隐瞒，就有可能满盘皆输吗？”Loki打开了被告休息室的门，“您先进去，我和Thor先生谈点事，趁这几分钟，希望您好好回忆一下照片上的事。”

Thor刚刚在自动贩卖机买了一杯热咖啡，递给了Loki：“很精彩。”

“哈哈哈本来想请Thor先生来看我的胜利的，没想到失算了，他还是瞒了我很多事。你知道的，律师和委托人之间，至少在案子上需要百分百的互相信任。”Loki接过了咖啡，“谢谢。”

是啊，必须要信任对方，才可以胜利。呵，他曾经可是十分信任Hogun的，可是不也没用吗？

“也许，Jack先生是不是有什么难言之隐。”就像Hogun对自己一样。

Loki沉思了一会儿，阳光透过透明的走廊玻璃洒在他的肩膀上，他看向了Thor：“嘛，我还得好好和他沟通一下。哎，本以为可以解决好的，还想和你一起吃午餐呢，看来今天是不成了......”

这可是Loki主动约的自己，Thor喉结动了动：“嗯，没事，我等你结束啊，晚餐总是可以吃到的吧。”

===================

这个引起各种热关注的案子结束了，双方和解，这是大家都没想到的，本以为是不是你死就是我活的较量，果然商人们为了利益，还是选择了和解，没有彻底撕破脸，虽然打官司本就已经是撕扯脸皮了。

“和解，已经是我能争取到的最好结果了。”

海风卷着湿气扑在脸颊上，少了白天的湿热，甚至有些微凉。

即使他将自己院子里的灯光开到了最亮，但是在这个位置能看到的也只有月光。Thor借着月色看着旁边的人。Loki正晃着手里的红酒，他平整的西装已经被一套休闲服取代了，他洁白的脖颈上已经没有了两人之前欢爱的痕迹，也没有新的，他并没有和新委托人发生什么。

该死。Thor暗骂了自己一声，对自己的龌龊思想进行了脑内控诉。

“我本来也没想到真的可以和解，但当我看到John（原告）看着Jack的眼神时，我就知道有戏。”Loki笑了一下，“感情，真的是这个世界上最奇怪的东西了。可以成就你，也可以毁了你。”

“你的意思是？”Thor似乎听到了什么大秘密，绝对比网上针对这场诉讼和解的分析更加劲爆。

“哎呀，瞧我，”Loki转头看了一眼旁边惊讶的人，打了打自己的嘴，“我们要给委托人保密啊，Thor先生可别说出去。”

对方的回答算是验证了自己的想法，Thor有些郑重的点了点头。

海风静静的吹着，两个人没有再说话，只是盯着不远处的水面，银色的月光像是羽毛一般铺在水面上，即使海风推着波浪往前，月光也只是随着浪花晃晃身躯，让海风都忍不住轻柔了动作。

“Thor，”Loki突然开口，“我们也许应该谈一谈你的事情。”

Thor抿了抿唇，今天Loki在休庭的时候故意把他叫过去，让他听了那一段话，他就猜到Loki意有所指——他察觉到了，不管是Hogun还是自己都没有把当年那件事情完整的告诉他。自己想要重新回到擂台上，这些事情是肯定要拿出来说的，但是，他开不了口，他想到了Hogun，他开不了口。

长久的沉默让两个人之间像是竖起了一道冰墙，Thor都觉得风有些冷了。

“嗯哼，既然Thor先生还没准备好，那我们要不要谈谈别的事儿？”Loki率先打破了沉默，他将酒杯放在了沙滩椅旁的桌子上，坐起了身子，转向了Thor。

“嗯？什么事儿？”Thor也坐直了身子。

“我似乎是上瘾了。” Loki歪了歪头，嘴角挂上了笑容。

Thor本来还有些疑惑，但Loki下一步的动作让他明白了对方的意思，他搂住了对方靠过来的腰肢，握住了Loki担在他肩膀的纤长手指，送到嘴边，轻轻吻了上去。

“巧了，我也是。”

===============

他们在月光似水的银色沙滩上接吻了。

即使身下铺着毯子，他们也能感受到那柔软的沙子，像是海绵一样，将两具陷入情潮的身体往下拉扯。Loki像是一只寄居蟹一般被大贝壳覆盖着，他的身材纤长但绝不瘦弱，但在拳击手的面前却也柔顺得像是深海里的水草一般。

当被拳击手进入的时候，Loki海藻般的发丝被大掌揉乱，他的那个地方也被男人雄伟的硬物顶弄得乱七八糟。拳击手是用力的进入他的，他只能紧紧抱着Thor坚实的肩膀，手指在那厚实的背肌上划出一道道红痕。

Loki眯着眼睛看着天空，他能闻到海风带来的咸味，也能嗅到拳击手发了汗的咸味，他可以看到夜空中那淡黄色的月牙，也可以看到拳击手散落在脸颊的金色发丝，以及那双蓝得如同宝石一般的眼眸。它们是那样深情的凝望着自己，在那蓝色的深海里他看到了自己，像是一艘被风浪颠簸着的白色帆船，迷失在一望无边的海平面上。

他是海洋，也是掌舵者。

Thor握着那句在月色下如同银鱼一般的身体，他在自己的进攻下染上了粉色，像是失去了蚌壳的蚌肉，粉色的白色的，让他忍不住想咬上一口。这么想着，也这么做了，Thor俯身笼罩着Loki，在他的肩头狠狠咬了一口。

Loki吃痛的叫了一声，下一秒便被堵住唇舌，拳击手不给他任何喘息的机会，他的舌头被对方轻易的捕捉到，挑逗着，吸吮着，仿佛要将他一口吃到嘴里一般。

Thor是沙滩上的雄狮，是深海里的鲨鱼，他捏着Loki的腰肢，坚硬的柱体埋在那湿软炙热的后穴顶弄着，像是一个全副武装的士兵，在他的体内横冲直撞，不放过任何一个角落，在抓到弱点的时候毫不犹豫的攻击着。

“啊~”Loki有些承受不住的尖叫了起来，Thor死死的顶在他的敏感处研磨着，巨大的龟头仿佛是一头尝到母乳的小兽一般缠着那个地方，让Loki弓起了身子，摇着头开始拒绝，“不要....Thor~”

Thor在他旁边喘息着，他拔出了自己作恶的东西，将Loki的屁股抬高，双腿扛到了肩膀上，然后再一次顶了进去。这一次他盯着两个人结合的地方，那圈嫣红的软肉一口一口吞下了他的东西，严丝合缝的，没有留下一丁点缝隙。他的视线上移，律师被他干得昏了头，他胡乱的捂着眼睛，嘴巴张着，却叫不出声音来。

“Loki...Loki....”Thor动情的喊着，他觉得自己心脏似乎从胸口坠入腹部，而对方也是，要不然他们贴合在一起的地方怎么会那么火热，像是要燃烧起来一般。

“啊~”

缓过气息的Loki再一次呻吟了起来，带着些哭腔，在对方的剧烈抽动中颤抖着，他的胸口全是自己的白色，像是黑夜里盛开的玉兰花，在胸口绽放着。

===============

折腾了一个晚上，Loki醒来的时候天色已经大亮。他躺在Thor的床上，身旁的微微凹陷里还有着温度，Thor应该刚刚起床不久。他拽过那人的枕头抱着，枕头上全是Thor的气息，哦，被子也是，连他自己的身上也是。

他偏过头去看窗外，这里可以看到院子，他看到昨晚在他们身下的那块毯子，此刻正挂在晾衣绳上随着海风起伏着，像他昨晚的身体一般，在Thor身下起伏着。

“你醒了啊？还好吗？”随着男人低沉的声音一同传来的还有姜的味道，Loki微微皱了皱眉，果然，Thor抬着一个玻璃碗进来了，“喝一点姜汤吧，昨晚海边的风挺大了，我们都出了汗。”

Loki抿了抿嘴，将那人抬过来的姜汤喝了个干净，他的嘴巴里暖呼呼的，胸口也暖烘烘的，他最讨厌吃姜了，但是这碗姜汤却......

“很好喝。”

“我一会儿还得去训练，你就我家休息吧，我做了些吃的，你到时候放到......唔”还在交代事情的拳击手被对方突然吻在了唇边，他有些难以置信的捂住了自己的嘴唇，脸颊居然染上了淡红。

“那你晚上早点回来，我做好饭等你啊。”

Thor瞧着笑眯眯的Loki，他白皙的脖颈上又多了自己留下的痕迹，Thor点了点头，随后笑着回答道：“好。”

有那么一瞬间，他甚至觉得他们两个是情侣了，

甚至是一对夫妻。

==========tbc===========


	6. 【锤基】直播爱情（羞涩的铁锤）06、社交账号

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 直播爱情（羞涩的铁锤）  
> =========================  
> cp：锤基现代  
> 拳击选手锤X律师主播基
> 
> Summary：因为打假拳而被雪藏的拳击职业选手Thor一直有一个爱好，那就是在夜深人静的时候看直播，而正巧他关注的主播也会在深夜才会发一些令人血脉喷张的直播，披着虚假马甲的Thor很快成为了那人的头号粉丝。然而，在他被选中粉丝福利的第二天，前律师向他推荐了一名新的负责律师，而他一眼就认出了那个人......

直播爱情（羞涩的铁锤）

（06）

社交账号  
==========================

Thor今天心情颇好，总觉得自己和Loki的距离似乎又拉近了一步。这种粉丝追到偶像的感觉让他忍不住的得意，但这是他的小秘密，只能在心里偷着乐。可仔细想想，最开始是他们谁先提出要做的？想来想去，Thor觉得有些难为情了起来......好像哪里怪怪的。

训练完成得非常不错，他最近没有吃健身餐，为了营养的均衡，最近都吃的挺好的。但在吃午餐的时候他显然觉得这个菜不是很合胃口，助理狐疑的打量着他，问他是不是还不饿。他摇了摇头，敷衍的扒拉着饭菜，塞了满口。

他是在期待，他期待着晚上Loki会给自己做什么饭菜，这么一想，眼前即使是山珍海味，他也觉得索然无味。

手机的提示音响了起来，他迅速点开，邪神发了新的动态。

[邪神：今天心情不错，准备下厨~]

Thor点开配图，Loki现在应该是在超市买菜，购物车里菜品丰富，有鱼有虾有牛排，还有，他放大了图片，腾得红了脸——那不起眼的一角，居然放着一瓶KY和几盒套子。

哇，他也不注意着点！不过，Loki买那个东西，是不是......

Thor抿了抿嘴唇，他似乎更期待今晚的晚餐了。他笑眯眯的盯着餐盘，似乎看到了穿着裸体围裙的律师端着一盘精致的大虾，对自己笑着说：“宝贝儿，你要先吃虾，还是先吃我？”

助理疑惑的看着突然笑嘻嘻的Thor，完了完了，我家拳手怕不是吃菜中毒了。

Thor一边将土豆泥塞进嘴里，一边刷着评论。

[宝了个姜大宝：哇啊，是好吃的耶！邪神有没有兴趣抽取一两个幸运粉丝陪您一起共进晚餐啊啊！]  
[邪神 回复 宝了个姜大宝：可以考虑一下。]  
[宝了个姜大宝 回复 邪神：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊真的吗？前排报名！邪神大大我和你同城诶！]  
[邪神 回复 宝了个姜大宝：准了！]

我靠！

Thor非常不满的将叉子扔在了盘子里，不行！他决不允许有人来破坏他们两人的晚餐，啊，万一Loki答应了粉丝要求，到时候陪粉丝去吃饭了，把自己撂家里独守空房，那他肯定分分钟用那铁拳锤爆这个姜大宝的宝头。

Thor打开了微信，嘀咕着找到了律师的头像：[晚上我们吃什么？我迫不及待了，你可别骗我哦！]  
[谁骗你啊，我菜都买好了，保证你吃到撑。]  
[就我们两个对吧？]  
[怎么？你还要带谁来吗？]  
[没有没有，我就是好期待嘛！（柴犬傻笑.jpg）]

Thor心情姣好的看着那条动态下面求抽奖当陪吃粉丝的人们，得意洋洋的回复了一个：[喵喵锤：我也很期待和邪神共进晚餐。]  
[邪神 回复 喵喵锤：准了！]

嘿嘿，Thor正准备笑，但下一秒笑容便凝固在了脸上——等一下！这个准了，是Loki对喵喵锤说的，那就意味着如果晚餐之约是真实存在的，那么，他岂不是中奖了！被抽中了！那就意味着他即将和邪神面基！那不就意味着，Loki会发现自己就是喵喵锤！

这下子Thor彻底笑不出来了。

助理惊恐的看着今天突然喜怒无常的Boss，小心翼翼的抱着自己的餐盘坐到了隔壁的桌子上去，以免祸及无辜。

=================

Loki将买好的食材放在橱柜上，他左右看了看，又打开冰箱将一些暂时不需要处理的食材放了进去。将蔬菜洗净，他看了看时间，离那家伙回家还有挺长一段时间的，还不需要切片装盘。他打开了熬制着的牛肉汤的汤锅，牛骨头里的骨髓精华随着奶白色的汤汁在锅里翻滚着，浓香被白色的热气卷着散开。Loki用汤勺盛了一些在小碟子里，送到唇边尝了尝味道，又往里面加了一点白胡椒，调成小火，让它慢慢的炖着。

他倒了一杯水，然后走到一边的沙发处坐了下来。Thor的笔电安安静静的躺在沙发一角，Loki随手拿了起来，按了开机，没想到那家伙没有设置密码，很快，电脑就打开了。Thor的桌面是绿色的草原蓝色的天，一般的电脑设定桌面都是这个样子。桌面上的图标很少，除了出厂设定的图标，就只有一个播放器，还有一个叫做“各类联赛参赛表”的文件夹。

Loki打开了浏览器，其实他想使用电脑只有一个原因——他得上自己的号弄一个抽奖活动，而手机端是没有办法操作的。自己前段时间太忙，几乎没怎么更新“邪神”账号下的内容，更别说直播了。反正今年还没有搞过线下的粉丝福利，接下来的一段时间自己也没有太大的工作，那就弄一次好了。

鼠标无意间点到了网页上的收藏夹，图标一闪而过，Loki愣了愣，他再一次点击了那个五角星的标记，果然，他刚刚没有看错，在收藏列表中，有着自己直播用的那个网站的图标。

哇，Thor也会上这样的网站？他看到是什么直播？自己可不记得这个网站会有拳击的直播......他会不会看到过我的......Loki转念一想，可能是因为自己用这个网站直播了许多不得了的视频，所以才会有些敏感，那家伙怎么可能看到过自己的直播，自己的直播可是要输密码才能进入的。再说了哪个男的的电脑里没有几个带颜色的网站？更何况这个直播平台虽然有很多露骨的地方，但是起码都只是打些擦边球。

好奇心让Loki点开了那个网站，他的心脏有些擂鼓，网页一切换过去，他便急急忙忙去看右上角的用户名......

啊，好可惜。Loki叹了一口气，那个地方没有显示用户名，只是出现了两个选项“请登录”和“新用户注册”。

啧，自己这是在干什么呢？

Loki退出了那个网页，他可不想侵犯他人隐私。他重新在网页上输入着社交平台的网址，可脑海里却不停的浮现着小小的疑问——Thor他会不会真的有看过自己的直播？不可能，自己的直播可是要输密码的，不会的。

社交平台的登录界面出现在了视野里，输入栏里已经有一串账号了，密码栏也已经有一串小黑点，Loki看到Thor在记住密码那里点过小勾，他将鼠标移动到红色的登录按钮上，想了想，又转到账号栏处输入了自己的账号和密码，取消了那个小勾，然后按下了回车键。

熟悉的界面出现在了眼前，Loki先是看了看新评论和转发，果然，大家都在说着今年还没有搞过线下活动。他往后靠在了沙发抱枕中，说实话他的腰有些钝痛，昨晚他和Thor在海边做的热烈，汗水湿透了他的腰背，被那海风一吹之后，他现在只觉得腰部有些酸痛。他一边揉了揉自己的腰一边自言自语道：“啊，今年线下活动去做什么呢？”

那就让大家来决定好了。

熟悉的提示音在Thor正好完成训练正准备冲澡时传来，他甩了甩手上的水，滑开了手机，邪神发起了新投票。

[今年的同城线下小活动来了，之前大家提到一起吃晚餐，我觉得行。但是只是一起吃饭似乎太单调了，那就来选择一下其他活动吧~  
A、貌似下周有个漫展；B、游乐场疯狂过山车；C、水族馆看鲨鱼；D、唱歌去呀；E、其他。  
投票截止到明天晚上哦，到时候随机掉落三个名额，费用我全包。]

啊，还真的有活动，不过好像是抽奖性质的，那自己转发一下应该不会中吧......Thor这么想着，他随便在一个选项里点了一下，然后点击了转发。其实自从关注邪神以来，他其实挺喜欢邪神的线下活动的，虽然不会PO他本人的照片，但是每次都还是会给大家直播一些聚会过程中有意思的项目或者攻略视频，坐实了邪神很会玩儿这个名号。

“Loki，我冲个澡就准备回了，需要带什么回来吗？”Thor给Loki发了语音，对方秒回说不用，他便急匆匆的开始冲澡，啧，这么久以来，还是第一次有了归心似箭的感觉。

===============

退出账号后，Loki关闭了笔电，他将头发用小皮筋往后扎了一下，洗了手开始准备起了晚餐。

将虾仁倒进碗里冲洗着，他将锅预热，浅黄的橄榄油在热烈的锅底舞蹈，红色辣椒和白色蒜片在翻炒下散发出了香味，Loki将处理好的虾仁倒进了锅中，虾仁上的水珠腾的在锅里激起了白色的水汽，打着转的被油烟机吸了进去，但香味却弥漫开来。将火减小了一档，Loki将柠檬切开，压出了柠檬汁水盛在玻璃碗里，他舔了舔手指，立马被酸得皱起了五官。冲了冲手，他在柠檬水里洒了一小勺砂糖，在大虾出锅后，将那酸甜的柠檬汁浇在了上面。被辣椒和蒜片炒香的金黄虾仁混着柠檬的清香，Loki满意的在上面点缀了几片薄荷叶，不知道Thor会不会喜欢吃。

将刚才就熬制好的牛肉汤盛好，Loki又将涂抹好胡椒粉和食盐的牛排放进已经烧热的油锅中，牛肉的香味几乎一瞬间就从橄榄油的滚烫炸裂的小油泡中飘了出来。Loki从酒柜取出一瓶开过的红酒，在高脚杯里盛了半杯。深红色的红酒被倒进了另一个炒香了红葱碎末的锅中，Loki将杯中剩下的红酒一饮而尽，将杯子随手放进了水槽中。刚才熬好的牛肉汤派上了用场，Loki将半碗汤汁倒进了红酒中，将火开大，用勺子搅拌着。

将牛排翻面，Loki用烧热的奶油混着面粉搅拌后慢慢倒入了红酒牛肉汤中，用勺子均匀的搅拌着，他听到了Thor开门的声音，男人前脚才进屋，下一秒便急匆匆朝着厨房走来。

“好香啊，Loki！”Thor穿过门廊，站在客厅看那在炉灶前指挥着酱汁飘出香气的交响指挥，那人回头看了他一眼，嘴角带着淡淡的笑容：“你回来了。”

Loki穿着Thor的一套白色家居服，拳击手的衣服套在他身上长度正好，但宽度有余，有些松松垮垮的垂在他的肩膀。他系着棕色的围裙，头发被随意的扎在脑后，Thor几乎都幻想了起来，他们的冰箱旁边似乎还站着一个五六岁的顽皮小孩，冲着自己做鬼脸然后叫嚷着“daddy回来了！”

“来帮忙，把柠檬虾抬过去，你准备下餐具。”Loki的声音让Thor从幻想世界中清醒了过来，老天呐，自己怕是真的病的不轻了。

蔬果沙拉为前菜，番茄牛肉汤和柠檬虾的酸甜开胃，并没有出现Thor想象中的画面，那个脑海里问自己先吃自己还是虾的Loki并没有出现。律师只是坐在他的对面，此刻正优雅的将切好的牛排放进嘴里。Thor也将牛排放进嘴里，是自己喜欢的嫩度，含在嘴里轻轻一咬，汁水满溢，酱汁的味道也恰到好处，喂饱了他的嘴，也喂饱了他的胃。

Loki抬起红酒杯慢慢的品尝着香醇，他眯了眯眼睛：“还能入口吧？”

“Loki，你的厨艺真是相当不错啊，谢谢了。”Thor也抬起酒杯。

“啊，可惜，我并没有准备蜡烛....还有饭后甜点。”Loki笑着，他将杯中的酒一饮而尽，然后站起了身。

蜡烛？烛光晚餐吗？Thor的脸有些发烫，说实话，他觉得从昨天开始，Loki给人的感觉太过甜蜜，自己仿佛被泡在蜜罐子一样，难道说，他们现在已经开始交往了吗？自己都没有正式的表白过。

还没有从自己的纠结中回过神，Thor便被Loki拉了起来，他不明所以的跟着那人走，他们的目的地是客厅里那宽大的沙发。Thor有些紧张，他的眼睛看到了茶几上的那个透明袋子，里面放着KY和套子，让他忍不住咽了咽口水。

Loki将Thor推倒在沙发上，Thor靠在软垫上抬头看着他，表情有些亢奋，那蓝色的眼睛里闪耀着火花。Loki在他的注视下用膝盖分开了Thor的双腿，在那双腿之间矮下了身子，他抬眼目光灼灼看着脸颊浮上红晕的拳击手：“Thor，想吃甜点吗~”

“嗯？”Thor有些不明所以。

对方嘴角勾起了一抹笑容，他修长的手覆在了Thor的裤裆处，狡黠一笑：“呐，你不是说我厨艺不错吗？那我现在，就亲自做一份甜点吧~”

“首先，就是要揉面团......”

他的运动裤本就是宽松舒适的材料，Loki隔着那层薄料揉着他的胯间，力度稍微有些大，内裤和运动裤带着那手的温度在他的阴茎上来回摩擦着，让拳击手的胯间立马就开始鼓了起来。Loki瞧着Thor吞咽口水的模样，不禁莞尔，他回过头从桌上拿起了水杯漱了漱口，将水吐进了一旁的垃圾桶里，然后再次将视线回到Thor身上。金发的男人凝视着他，那碧蓝的眼眸里闪烁着欲望的色泽，他的鼻翼微微动了动，起伏的胸膛带动着呼吸。

Loki拍了拍Thor的侧腿，让人微微抬起腰，好让他将Thor的裤子全都扒下来。他凑近了一些，嗅着男人的东西，他刚才在训练结束后洗过澡，那个地方散发着淡淡的沐浴露香气，是薄荷的味道。但那清凉的气息中还带着些男人汗水的味道，那样的味道才更加煽情，让Loki不由得红了眼角。Thor的阴茎很雄伟，可以用一切极品的词语去形容那个地方，他感受过那个东西完全胀大时的模样，但却从未见过。

“发酵得很不错呢~”Loki的嘴唇贴着那立起来的地方，说话时的热气和呼吸全部都喷洒在上面，让那的主人闷哼了一声，那个地方更是以肉眼可见的速度继续胀大了起来。

Thor吸着气，Loki的话十分煽情，他眯着眼睛看跪在自己胯间的人，那人的脸颊绯红，像是被红酒浸透一般。此时的Loki像一只小猫一般伏在他的胯间，他的眼睛含着笑凝望着自己，只见他伸出了舌尖，顺着那茎身从下往上轻轻勾勒了一次，最后撅起嘴唇在马眼处细细啄吻着，故意发出啾啾啾的声响。Thor只觉得整颗心脏都被包裹在了自己的阴茎之中，那个地方正在跳动着，带着他超速的心脏跳动着。

“然后啊，得把面团揉成我喜欢的模样......”Loki从塑料袋里拿出了那瓶KY，将那滑溜溜的液体倒在了双手间揉搓着，香甜的柠檬气息在空气中弥漫开来，他的双手握住了Thor已经十分炙热的男根，时而搓弄时而撸动着，嘴巴里还不忘热气腾腾的说着，“我最喜欢的，就是又粗~又大~又长~的样子~”

KY滑溜溜黏糊糊的，在那人用双手模拟着的通道里包裹着Thor的硬热，他的呼吸逐渐变得急促了起来，低吼声从他的胸腔和喉咙冲了出来，让胯间的Loki也更加的兴奋了起来。Loki的声音变得甜腻了起来，他松开了那已经开始自发的在他手里抽插的男物，直起了身子，一边往上凑过去吻男人的嘴唇，一边伸手解开了家居服的扣子。

“唔...痛！”Thor在亲吻中呼痛，Loki的膝盖现在正顶在他的硬物上，虽然那人控制了力度，但还是让他有些吃痛。

Loki的上衣已经敞开，还留着昨晚欢爱痕迹的胸膛此刻正贴在Thor的眼前，他想去舔弄那嫣红的乳头，却被对方躲开，Loki揉了揉他的脑袋：“知道吗？烤好的大面包啊，要趁热吃。”

说罢，Loki再次矮下了身子，这一次，他只是在Thor的小腹亲吻了几下便毫不犹豫的张口吞下了那巨大的男根，柠檬的气息和男人性器的味道灌进了他的鼻腔，尝到了他的口中，他含了含，收紧了嘴巴往上吞吐了两下，在离开时发出了啵唧的响声：“柠檬味的~”

“操！”Thor暗骂了一声，他忍不住动了动身子，性器顶在了Loki的嘴唇，龟头在那嘴唇上蹭弄着，他低吼道，“快，让我进去。”

“你也不怕我给你咬断了。”Loki吐槽了一句，便张开嘴巴，让那男根闯了进来，可他还未将那玩意吞入，Thor便一个使劲从沙发上站了起来，他的手抓着Loki的头发，使他没办法将头挪开，只好跟着那人起身的动作直起了身子，然后扬起了脖子往后倒去，Thor固定着了那颗脑袋，站起来后没有给他任何喘息的机会便在那人口中动起了腰肢。

“唔...操！”突如其来的变化让Loki不满的想要骂人，但他的嘴巴被那巨大的硬物塞满，头也被按着，他只能随着那人的动作尽量吞吐着硬物，翻滚着舌头搓弄着柱身。很快，他的下巴已经开始发酸，舌头也有些发麻，有口水被Thor进出的动作带出，从Loki的下巴滴落下去。

“嘶....aha..”Thor有些迫不及待的粗喘着，他将硬物抽出，松开了因为兴奋和窒息感而胀红着脸的Loki，他似乎被口水呛到了，刚吸入空气便开始剧烈的咳嗽着。

Thor抱住了Loki，将他翻过身按倒在茶几上，而自己则是像猎豹一般匍匐在那人身后。他的手指勾住了Loki家居裤的松紧带，一下便将那人的内裤和家居裤一并脱了下来。Loki转头去看Thor，只见那家伙穿着粗气，他拿起一边的KY便挤了一大团出来，二话没说揉进了Loki的臀缝之间，随即一根指头便挤了进去，昨晚他们做得很到位，因此手指并不难进，里面的软肉迎来了熟悉的客人，立马热情的招呼了起来。

“嗯~喂，Thor先生......”Loki其实有些兴奋，说实话，他很喜欢看Thor这种不容商量的，陷入欲望之中的表情，他想起那人曾经在赛场上进攻着对手破绽的蓝色眼睛，而那双瞳孔此刻正注视着自己，正侵犯着自己身体里的破绽。

“Loki—”男人的声音本就低沉，那声音将Loki的名字喊得情色至极，仿佛缠绕着古树的藤蔓，拽着Loki一同坠入情潮之中，他将身体覆盖在Loki身上，咬着他的耳朵慢慢说道，“你的里面，软得就像是刚烤好的苹果派。”

Loki的脸瞬间红得如同刚才佐酒的西红柿，Thor的三根手指在他的体内律动着，中指和无名指紧紧的按摩着那个长在Loki体内的按钮，让他颤抖得沉下了腰。

“知道吗Loki，这样的苹果派.....”Thor抽出了自己的手指，他将自己的怒胀顶在了不断翕合的入口，那被手指玩弄得熟透的地方亲吻着他的龟头，Thor吸了一口气，一边将那东西撞进Loki的身体，一边说着，“非常适合...被我...操烂~”

“呀啊~.....啊~嘶”Loki感受着进入自己身体的部位，如同一头锁定猎物凶兽，完全没有丝毫犹豫的破开自己的内壁挤压了进来，压迫感让他的后穴酸胀得不行，他张着嘴，随着Thor的一寸寸挺进而呻吟着。

他喜欢Thor进入他的感觉，他总会牢牢的握着他的腰肢，像是要把自己固定在他的身边永远都不会撒手一般，他在这力度和热度下朦胧了双眼，接下来的世界便是甘甜与旋转......

“Loki，这是最棒的美味了！”

=================

Loki躺在床上，他听到Thor洗碗的声音，乒乒乓乓的，真不知道他一个人住的时候有没有摔碎过盘子。他本来只是想用嘴巴逗弄下男人，没想到却被里里外外干了个彻底。运动员的身体真的不是盖的，昨晚的他已经被折腾了一宿，而今天又被折腾了....多久呢？

他的手在枕头下摸索着，并没有自己的手机，偏头一看，Loki看到了Thor的手机，那家伙正躺在床头柜上安安静静的。Loki挪了挪身子，将那手机拿起来，正准备按亮屏幕看时间，手机便传来一声短促的铃声，屏幕一下就亮了起来。他熟悉那铃声，是社交平台系统消息的提示。Loki看了一眼时间，九点半了，他的目光却被时间显示下面的消息栏吸引了。只见那消息栏上显示着一串来自平台机器人的提示：[亲爱的@喵喵锤，恭喜您获得了由@邪神 发起的抽奖.....]

“嗯？”Loki愣了愣，他觉得这个手机应该是自己的吧？转过手机看背面，不，这就是Thor的手机，可是他是被Thor操到精神恍惚了吗？他怎么觉得自己好像看见了两个不得了的名字。

Loki猛地从床上坐了起来，他的腰立马提出抗议让他有龇牙咧嘴的倒在了被子里，他重新点了点Thor的home键，重新看了一遍屏幕信息栏上的那一段话。

“怎么了，Loki？”门边传来了Thor的声音。

“你是......”Loki缓缓抬头看向了一脸疑惑的金发大个子，艰难的吞了一口口水，“你是...喵喵锤，锤哥？”

下一秒，Loki便看到Thor以微秒的速度红了整张脸，然后“嘭”的一声关上了卧室的门。

========TBC========


End file.
